All We Love Is Now Lost
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE PREVIOUS BOOK! After Stevon left Earth, Steven feels like a piece of him is missing, and can't bear to be without Stevon. Meanwhile, Stevon is brewing up a plan to kill Steven once and for all! (Book 2 of the Stevon Saga)
1. Chapter 1

Steven was lying on his bed, after Stevon left Earth. _What triggered that reaction?_ Steven thought. He sighed. _Maybe I'll sleep it off_. he thought, turning over and closing his eyes. _Tomorrow is another day_. Steven thought as he went to sleep.

**~a~**

Stevon was floating through space, thinking. _What to do?_ Stevon thought. He looked back down at Earth. _What a beautiful place!_ Stevon smiled. He knew all the stories about the Crystal Gems, and what they did to protect Earth, and how Steven saved Earth from people like The Diamonds, and Spinel, and Jasper. He sighed. _Maybe I went to far?_ Stevon thought. He then shook his head. _No, it wasn't a mistake. I didn't go to far, I haven't gone far enough!_ he thought. He then faced Earth, and thrusted himself back to it. _I won't turn and run next time, Steven! Just you wait! Stevon will destroy you!_ he smiled.

He landed in a big city. He looked around. _I will call this place "home" until my plan is complete!_ Stevon thought. He saw a sign:

_Empire_ _City._

Stevon smiled. He noticed the people staring at him, but he didn't care. He had a plan to begin making.

**~a~**

Steven was still asleep in bed, having a nice dream when he heard the Gems talking. His eyes flitted open, and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and headed downstairs. He noticed that the Gems seemed worried.

"H-hey guys..." Steven asked, confused.

"Hey, Steven. Have you seen Stevon?" Pearl asked.

"He- um... left Earth..." Steven said.

"HE WHAT?!" Amethyst asked.

"He did, and he flew! I'm only able to float, but he _flew!_" Steven said.

"Well, that is new." Garnet said.

"Its strange. He doesn't want to be good! He got mad and left Earth!" Steven said.

"Well, he's gone now! We don't have another threat to worry about!" Amethyst said, throwing her arms up into the air.

"That's not nice, Amethyst!" Steven said.

"Sorry!" Amethyst went to the temple to go to her room.

"Steven, she's right. Stevon _was_ a threat. We're glad that he's gone, so we can finally do our stuff in peace." Garnet said, going to the temple to go to her room too.

"What?!" Steven couldn't believe it.

"Sorry, Steven." Pearl said, following.

Steven groaned. Why can't the Gems see the good in Stevon?

* * *

_**A/N: here's the next part of "Stevon's Saga!" Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was playing on his game system when he noticed that the Gems haven't been out of the temple for a long time. _Weird..._ Steven thought. He just continued playing, though. He had nothing better to do, and he wanted something to do. He then noticed a message on his phone. It was from Connie:

_CONNIE: Didja see that meteor thing that landed in Empire City?!_

Steven was confused, then he got it: Stevon came back! He jumped up and cheered. _He's back! He must be sorry!_ Steven thought. He then headed downstairs, not bothering to pause his game, and went outside, looking off at the sea.

"WELCOME BACK, STEVON!" Steven shouted out to the sea.

He knew that Stevon would not of heard him, but he wanted to shout that for a long time, ever since Stevon left Earth.

Steven headed inside. _He must've changed his mind!_ Steven thought. He felt like something about him was complete. _I feel complete!_ Steven said, going to his room. When he got there, he noticed that he didn't turn off the game. _Oopsie!_ Steven thought. He turned it off and headed to the warp pad, and he was excited to attempt to warp to Stevon. _Does he miss me as much as I miss him?_ Steven thought. He reached the warp pad, and stood on it, warping to the closest warp pad to Empire City.

**~a~**

Stevon was lying on a hotel room couch. He had stolen some money from a resident of Empire City, and was excited to start planning his greatest plan yet! He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and began jotting down notes.

"Okay, so I have a fear of pineapples, so I need to avoid any pineapple possible. Next, I need a machine that'll help me defeat and _shatter_ Steven! Once that is made, then I can get started on my Take-over-the-Earth plan! It's brilliant!" Stevon said. He began jotting down notes on how the machine will be made, talking to himself every now and then.

**~a~**

Steven had reached the closest warp pad to Empire City, and he was on a hill. He looked as he saw its beautiful lights. He headed down the hill and down to Empire City.

* * *

_**A/N: ENJOY A NEW CHAPTER! I am making these as best as I can, so please mind the shortness of each chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Steven was exploring Empire City, wondering where Stevon was. _He should be here..._ Steven thought. He then saw a crater in the middle of the street. _This must be where Stevon landed!_ Steven thought. He began to search everywhere, hoping he could see Stevon.

**~a~**

Stevon was now going to leave the hotel after he had his machine's blueprints finished. _Steven... I will kill you!_ Stevon thought. He then noticed Steven walking around. _Shit!_ he tried to blend in with the crowd, putting his hands into his pockets and walking. He heard Steven, but he ignored him. He didn't want Steven seeing his plans on killing him. Stevon sighed. _When will this kid leave me alone?_ Stevon asked himself. He was walking when he saw Steven coming up to him._ Oh_ god! Stevon went to walk faster when Steven reached him.

"Hey, Stevon!" Steven greeted.

"Hey, I was just about to leave Earth again!" Stevon jumped and flew off of Earth.

Steven shouted for him to come back, but Stevon didn't listen. He just kept on flying, and went back to space.

**~a~**

Steven watched Stevon leave a second time. _Why does he keep of doing that?_ Steven asked. He just went to go back home, walking through Empire City's sidewalks.

**~a~**

Stevon was just leaving the atmosphere when a thought came into his mind: _Was I too harsh?_ He shook his head. _No that wasn't!_ he thought. He just went to fly over to Homeworld, since that is one of the places where he can build his Diamond Shatter Device.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! Have you enjoyed the Stevon Saga? I SURE AM! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven was back at his house, wondering. _Why does Stevon not want to hang out?_ Steven wondered. He just sighed and headed to the kitchen. _Maybe I need a snack to think._ Steven thought. He went up to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a sandwich. He didn't know how long it has been in there for, but he checked, and it still seemed fresh. So he began eating it. He went back to the couch and sat down, eating his sandwich still. He didn't know how to feel, with Stevon leaving again. _Is he apart of me?_ Steven thought. He took another bite. _Are we meant to be friends?_ he thought as he took another bite. He realized that we was taking in too much, and stopped to chew. Once he was done chewing he sighed.

"I need to talk to Stevon." Steven said finally.

**~a~**

Stevon was about to reach Homeworld when he felt something _missing_. _What is this dumb__ feeling?_ Stevon thought. He tried to ignore it and landed on Homeworld's surface. He saw gems looking at him and smiling, saying _Steven's _name. _UGH! I HATE THESE GEMS!_ Stevon thought as he went to the palace.

Once he was there, he headed to the throne room, hoping to see The Diamonds there. Sure enough, once he was there, he saw them, looking at him.

"Steven? You look... different." Yellow Diamond said.

"I'm not Steven, I'm Black Quartz! I need your dumb fleet to make me a Diamond Shatter Device!" Stevon shouted.

All the Diamonds looked startled.

"B-Black Quartz?!" Blue Diamond said, worried.

"Yea, I want my Diamond Shatter Device, so get you're fleet to make it for me!" Stevon said.

"You know what happened last time you got our fleet to do something, you terminated them! How will we listen to you now?" Yellow asked.

"If you don't, then I'll shatter you myself!" Stevon summoned his shield and threw it at Yellow, it almost hitting her gem when a new gem, a dark pink one, jumped in the way and ended up getting hit, her gem splitting in half, then to fours, then to dust. The Diamonds gasped.

"O-okay, Black Quartz, we will get our gems to make you your Diamond Shatter Device!" White Diamond said.

"Good." Stevon chuckled.

**~a~**

Steven was now going to Little Homeworld to see Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth. After all, he hasn't seen them in a long time. He warped to Little Homeworld, and saw that Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot were looking at him.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"We've had a message from Homeworld..." Bismuth began.

Steven listened as Bismuth talked about how Stevon made it there, and he was trying to make a Diamond Shatter Device. And how Spinel was _shattered_.

"WHAT!? HE SHATTERED HER?!" Steven screamed.

"I'm sorry, Steven. He did." Bismuth frowned.

"That's not _fair_! We have to go to Homeworld!" Steven growled.

Bismuth shook her head. "Its dangerous there, Steven. He's gonna shatter you, and going there will only make it worse!"

"Well, we have to avenge Spinel! It's the only way!" Steven shouted.

"We can't walk onto a enemy's back. He'll only shatter us too!" Peridot said, panicking.

"I can't believe it! He said he'll be good, and then he does _this!_" Steven argued.

"You tried making a promise to a Black Quartz?" Bismuth asked.

"Yes!" Steven shouted.

"He's in denial. We should leave him." Peridot said, looking at Bismuth.

"What?" Steven was confused.

"Steven, listen. Black Quartz's are known to be menacing and evil, and only created by a different type of Quartz. They are a menace to our cores. You should never put your trust on one of them." Bismuth said.

"O-okay..." Steven looked down.

"Alright. We should get to preparing for Black Quartz's attack. Get some weapons, Peridot. Assemble the troops Lapis. We got a war on our hands." Bismuth said.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will make another book for the "Stevon Saga", just you wait! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Steven was sitting in his room, thinking. _Why does Stevon want to start a war?_ he thought. He sighed. _Maybe this is a bad dream. I'll wake up eventually._ Steven frowned.

**~a~**

Stevon was watching the Homeworld Gems make the Diamond Shatter Device. _Everything is going according to plan!_ Stevon thought. He then looked at his plans:

"Step one: make the Diamond Shatter Device. Check!" Stevon checked off the box.

"Step two: defeat Steven..." Stevon thought for a bit.

_What will I do if Steven disappears?_ he thought. He was created by Steven's fears, and what would happen if Steven died. _Will _I _die to?!_ Stevon thought. _No..._ Stevon shook his head. _I am my own self now. I escaped her room, so I am a new person, never linked to Steven again._ he thought. He looked at the Gems who were looking at him.

"_GET BACK TO WORK!_" Stevon shouted.

The Gems hurried back to what they were doing. _God damnit, I hate people_. Stevon thought.

**~a~**

Steven was going back to Little Homeworld, warping there, and saw that the Gems there were now all battle-ready. Steven was confused. Then he remembered: They're preparing for Stevon's attack. He sighed. _Is this gonna end well?_ he thought. He sighed. He saw Bismuth coming up to him, in her battle armour.

"Steven, are you ready? We'll be going soon, and we _will_ avenge Spinel." Bismuth said.

"I don't know if I wanna go." Steven said, frowning.

"Steven... you still feel attached?" Bismuth asked.

Lapis came up to them, looking at Steven.

"Bismuth, is he going?" Lapis asked.

"No." Bismuth looked at Lapis.

"What?!" Lapis sounded confused.

"I'm not forcing him, so he doesn't want to go." Bismuth said.

"But we need him to defeat Black Quartz!" Lapis said, concerned.

"I am not _hurting Stevon!_" Steven shouted.

"We understand that, Steven. We aren't gonna force ya. This is only a side effect of a Black Quartz coming out of a Diamond." Bismuth said.

"He didn't come out of me, he came out of my mom's room!" Steven shouted.

"Wait what?!" Bismuth said, worry in her tone.

"Yea, is something wrong with that?" Steven was confused.

"Yea! Pink Diamond must've been hiding him, so he existed when Pink Diamond existed!" Lapis said.

"Oh boy." Steven saw the Gems going to the ships that were placed by the warp pad.

"We gotta be ready, Steven. You stay here, and keep an eye on Beach City. He may want to destroy that place too." Bismuth said, going to one of the ships.

Steven was upset. What will he do?! Bismuth and Lapis are going... wait, what about Peridot? Steven saw Peridot going to a ship too, and he sighed. _What will happen to them?_ Steven asked himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of All We Love Is Now Lost! This book is coming to an end, and the next book of the Stevon Saga will come!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Steven was watching the ships leave. _I can't let them get hurt!_ Steven panicked, so he headed to the warp pad and warped to Homeworld himself.

**~a~**

Stevon was working on his combat skills the the throne room, the Diamond Shatter Device outside. He was happy to finally defeat Steven once and for all! He hated Steven from the start, ever since he was created by Pink Diamond. He heard the warp pad activate. _What the?!_ Stevon turned to the warp pad and saw Steven there, looking in shock at Stevon. Stevon scoffed.

"So, how was Little Homeworld?" Stevon asked.

"You need to stop this, Stevon!" Steven begged.

"No, I want you _dead!_" Stevon threw his shield, which turned into a buzzsaw.

Steven avoided the shieldsaw, and looked at Stevon with those eyes, eyes that'll make you look.

"We can be a better person, Stevon! You just gotta be my friend!" Steven said.

Stevon smirked. "I am a better person: at killing!" Stevon resummoned his shield.

Steven then summoned his shield, and threw it at Stevon, where Stevon blocked it.

"Sorry, I have a shield, idiot!" Stevon said, smiling.

He threw his shield again, and this time hit Steven's face, and it had a terrible cut on it, that it was bleeding everywhere. Steven looked shocked before he fainted. Stevon chuckled. _And I didn't need to use my Diamond Shatter Device!_ he thought. He then went to leave, walking past Steven's limp body. He went onto the warp pad, until he felt something grab his leg.

"Huh?!" Stevon looked as Steven was grabbing his leg.

"P-please..." Steven rasped.

"What? Tell the Crystal Gems that you died?" Stevon smirked.

"D-don't leave... I need y-you..." Steven said hoarsely.

Stevon frowned.

"No, I'm sorry, but I cannot be here anymore." Stevon frowned.

He shook off Steven's hand and went onto the warp pad, warping away to another planet - one Steven doesn't know about.

**~a~**

Steven watched Stevon leave, feeling empty. _What will I do now?_ Steven wondered. He felt life slowly fade away from himself.

_Why, Stevon? Why?_

* * *

_**A/N: IS STEVEN GONNA DIE? WHO KNOWS! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT THEN! :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Steven woke up with the Diamonds looking at him. They seemed worried.

"Steven, are you alright?" Blue asked.

"Y-yea... Where is Stevon?" Steven asked.

"He left the palace, and the Diamond Shatter Device! Why did he have our Gems build it if he was gonna leave?!" Yellow said, sounding angry.

"He must have his reasons. Get your Gems to destroy it. It'll be safer if it didn't exist anymore." Steven sighed.

"O-of course, but S-Steven? You have a huge scar across your head!" White said.

"W-what?" Steven felt his forehead.

Sure enough, there _was_ a scar there, and it seemed big. _Oh no..._ Steven panicked.

"What will I do?! I can't let anyone see this!" Steven panicked.

"We can't help it, Steven. We tried to heal it, but it's gonna stay there... forever." Blue said solemnly.

"This isn't good. We need to find Stevon. He put the scar there, so he should know how to remove it!" Steven said.

"Are you sure? That could be a very bad idea!" Yellow said.

Steven then remembered Spinel.

"Where is Spinel's Gem Dust?" Steven asked.

"Are you sure you can heal her? Of course, we haven't tried, but what about you?" White asked.

"Yes! Where is it?" Steven asked.

White pointed to the Yellow Pearl, who was carrying a pink bag with a heart on it. Steven got up and headed to the Yellow Pearl, and nodded for the Yellow Pearl to give him the bag. Once she did so, Steven opened it, and took some of his spit and placed it on the dust. Once he did so the dust began to glow, and Steven dumped the dust, where it turned into the familiar Gem Steven knew. It was sure enough Spinel, and she reformed, looking at Steven.

"Wha? Steven..? What happened?" Spinel asked.

Steven just hugged Spinel, tears flowing from his eyes. "You're back!"

Spinel hugged back, and Steven sniffled.

"Stevon shattered you to dust! And I fixed you!" Steven said.

"S-Stevon?" Spinel asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have bigger worries." Steven said.

* * *

_**A/N: Here is another chapter to the Stevon Saga! STEVEN DIDN'T DIE! YAY! Anyway, Check out my blog The Daily Pancake!**_


End file.
